


[Podfic] The Return

by SisterOfWar



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Crossover, F/M, ITPE Gift, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterOfWar/pseuds/SisterOfWar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Mikey's <i>The Return</i></p>
<p>Author's Summary: <i>Sam and Dean are out of their league, and boy howdy do they know it.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Return

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkjunket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkjunket/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Return](https://archiveofourown.org/works/168827) by [Mikey (mikes_grrl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikes_grrl/pseuds/Mikey). 



> One of my #ITPE gifts for @inkjunket - happy holidays!

MP3 available [here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132014122691.zip)

**Author's Note:**

> Music: "Hell," by The Squirrel Nut Zippers
> 
> Many thanks to Mikey for having blanket permission for her fic!


End file.
